Coldmail Messenger
by Hyukkie407
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi kalian jika kalian bergabung di suatu social network dan berteman dengan idola kalian, bahkan sampai chattingan hampir setiap saat? Full warning inside, summary gagal. ONESHOT


Ok, this is my first fic, hope you will like it ^^ :)

**WARNING**:

Out Of Character (walaupun itu udah biasa dalam suatu fic), gak jelas, miss typo(s).

Kalau kalian sudah baca fic yang konsepnya sama dengan fic ini mungkin suatu kebetulan. Saya tidak melakukan plagiarisme karena ide ini langsung terlintas (?) dengan sendirinya di kepala saya :)

**CASTS:**

-~ **_A member of Super Junior_**, (go find it by yourself from this fic XD) as the main cast

-~ **Jo Gyu Min**, as another name(?) of that member of SJ

-~ **Kim Shi Ro**, (original character) as the main cast's friend from the internet, boleh dianggap kalau Shiro ini kalian sendiri XD

Well, enjoy and happy reading~

* * *

**Coldmail Messenger **by Hyukkie407

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story._.

* * *

Di _dorm _milik Super Junior. Seseorang sedang merasa bosan karena tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya di siang hari Sabtu ini. Ia hanya bisa berbaring dan membolak-balikkan tubuhnya tak jelas di kasurnya. Teman-temannya yang lain pun sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Syuting, menjadi pembawa acara, ada juga yang beres-beres _dorm_, dan lain-lain. Dia sudah menghabiskan sekitar 3 jam dengan menonton televisi tapi ia tetap saja bosan, sampai ia melirik ke arah laptop miliknya di meja belajar. Lalu, ia menyalakan laptop dan duduk menghadap laptop itu (ya iyalah-_-).

"Ah, aku dengar ada _social network _baru bernama Coldmail Messenger. Aku coba gabung ah, mau coba berteman dengan seorang ELF. Hmm, mungkin aku harus menyamar jadi orang lain...?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Jadi, disanalah orang itu, duduk terdiam selama setengah jam memikirkan 'nama samaran' yang akan dipakainya, sedangkan layar laptop sudah menunjukkan homepage awal Coldmail Messenger tersebut. Orang ini pun memulai berdehem tidak jelas, meraba-raba dagunya, dan melintaslah sebuah nama samaran yang tepat untuknya.

Dan orang ini pun memutuskan untuk memakai nama samaran **Jo Gyu Min**. Ia pun mengklik tombol _Sign Up_ dan membuat e-mail. Mau tau e-mailnya? Ini diaa... jogyumin03 (e-mail ini tidak nyata, lho! XD).

Orang ini pun mulai asyik sendiri dengan laptopnya, ia mengklik disana-sini dan menemukan beberapa teman-teman sekolahnya dulu yang ternyata juga bergabung di _social network _satu ini.

_TRING! _Itu adalah sebuah bunyi yang menandakan bahwa ada yang mengirim _friend request_ dari seseorang bernama Kim Shi itu menambahkan pesan dengan tulisan sebagai berikut: _"Hai, kamu seorang ELF ya? Aku menebak begini karena kau memakai foto members Super Junior sebagai display picture-mu. Aku juga seorang ELF, maukah kau berteman denganku? Kalau iya, tolong accept ya :)"_

"Bagus! Aku menemukan seorang ELF tanpa harus susah payah, kekeke," orang inipun cekikikan sendiri. Ia pun segera menerima _friend request _tersebut dan mengajak orang bernama Shiro tersebut untuk chat. Orang ini menyapa Shiro lebih dulu.

**jogyumin03 (Jo Gyu Min)**: Annyeong Kim Shi Ro :)

Dengan cepat, si Shiro itu pun membalas.

**shirokim (Kim Shi Ro)**: Annyeong! Gomawo, sudah menerima _friend request_-ku... Oh iya, panggil saja aku Shiro :D

**jogyumin03 (Jo Gyu Min)**: Cheonma... Ok Shiro, panggil saja aku Gyumin ya ^^

**shirokim (Kim Shi Ro)**: Berapa umurmu, Gyumin?

Orang ini pun terpaku di depan layar laptopnya. _Duh, pasti dia siswa sekolahan. Kalau aku menyebutkan umur asliku, pasti dia akan agak menjaga jarak karena aku jauh lebih tua. Apakah aku harus berbohong saja, ya...?_

**shirokim (Kim Shi Ro)**: Gyumin? Masih disana?

**jogyumin03 (Jo Gyu Min)**: Aah, ne...

**shirokim (Kim Shi Ro)**: Aku 15 tahun, kalau Gyumin? :)

**jogyumin03 (Jo Gyu Min)**: Ah, kita seumuran, hahaha...

Orang ini mengetik dengan jari gemetaran dan berkali-kali mengucapkan _"Maafkan hamba, Tuhan..." _di dalam hati. XD

**shirokim (Kim Shi Ro)**: Wah, benarkah? Umm... Kamu sekolah dimana? :D

_Habislah riwayatku..._

10 menit kemudian.

**shirokim (Kim Shi Ro)**: Gyumin? Masih disana?

15 menit kemudian.

**shirokim (Kim Shi Ro)**: Gyumin?

20 menit kemudian.

**shirokim (Kim Shi Ro)**: Kau kemana?

Akhirnya orang ini... Hmm sebaiknya kita sebut dia Gyumin dulu ya. Akhirnya, si Gyumin memutuskan untuk membalas begini.

**jogyumin03 (Jo Gyu Min****)**: Jeongmal mianhae Shiro, aku ngantuk, aku tidur dulu ya...

Si Gyumin pun mematikan laptopnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali tidur di kasurnya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu, Gyumin kita ini asyik dengan laptopnya. Kalau mereka-Gyumin dan members Super Junior lainnya sedang ada kegiatan di luar _dorm_, Gyumin selalu asyik dengan _handphone_nya, sepertinya ia sedang _chatting _dengan Shiro. Kalau jadwal mereka padat dan Gyumin masih saja sibuk dengan _handphone_nya, terpaksa empat lelaki besar alias Leeteuk, Shindong, Siwon dan Donghae memegangi tangan dan kaki Gyumin dan yang lainnya menggelitiki dan merebut _handphone _si Gyumin dengan kasar.

"Kau ini asyik dengan apa, sih?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Iya, kenapa kau bisa betah sekali dengan benda-benda semacam itu?" Donghae ikut bertanya.

"Biarkan saja, terserah aku, dong!" jawab Gyumin, masih asyik dengan _handphone_nya. Donghae pun hanya mengangkat bahu meninggalkan kedua temannya sementara Ryeowook mencuri-curi pandangan ke layar _handphone _Gyumin. Gyumin selalu menyadarinya dan menghindar. Tetapi, akhirnya Ryeowook melihat tulisan _"Coldmail Messenger"_._  
_

"Waah, kamu punya e-mail di Coldmail Messenger juga? _Add _e-mail milikku, dong!" seru Ryeowook.

"Untuk apa? Kita kan bisa mengobrol seperti ini, tak perlu lewat _messenger _atau semacamnya," jawab Gyumin. Ryeowook hanya menggembungkan pipinya dengan imut sehingga Gyumin tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya. _But unluckily_, Yesung datang membawa kemoceng dan memukul kepala Gyumin dengan benda itu. Gyumin pun segera lari mencari tempat untuk berlindung(?). Dan oke, saya tahu ini bener-bener nggak lucu.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, si Gyumin masih saja selalu asyik dengan _gadgets_nya dan seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di atas, _handphone _miliknya selalu direbut secara paksa. Kecurigaan sang leader tentang mengapa Gyumin selalu menempel dengan _gadgets_nya bagaikan amplop dan perangko pun akhirnya memuncak. Suatu malam, Leeteuk mencoba menginterogasi si mengetuk pintu kamar Gyumin.

"Ini aku. Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya.

"Silakan, _hyung_," jawab si Gyumin dari dalam.

Leeteuk pun masuk dan duduk di sebelah Gyumin. Seperti dugaannya sebelum memasuki kamar itu, Gyumin sedang asyik dengan _handphone _miliknya, seperti biasa.

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu," Leeteuk memulai.

"Ya sudah, langsung saja."

"Apa sih yang kamu lakukan dengan benda itu?" tanya Leeteuk, "Susah sekali untuk mengambil _handphone_mu supaya kamu bisa mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan kita dengan baik," sambungnya.

"Ah, aniyo. Bukan sesuatu yang penting," jawab Gyumin.

"Kalau itu bukan sesuatu yang penting, lantas mengapa kamu selalu sibuk dengan benda itu?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Ah, _hyung _ini. Bukannya tidak jarang aku memegang macam-macam benda seperti ini?" sanggah Gyumin.

"Ya memang sih, tetapi kau masih bisa dipisahkan dengan _gadgets_mu waktu itu, kalau sekarang susah sekali," jawab Teuk.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, itu bukan sesuatu yang penting," kata si Gyumin, sambil terus saja mengetik, tetapi kemudian ia mematikan _handphone_nya, "Sudah ya, aku mengantuk, aku mau tidur dulu," tambahnya, lalu meletakkan benda itu di meja.

"Oh iya, Minggu pagi kita akan ke _gym_. Jangan kesiangan, ya," pesan Leeteuk.

"Ne," balas Gyumin.

Lalu Leeteuk berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang damai, semua members Super Junior sudah bersiap akan ke _gym_ untuk sekedar berolahraga. Hmm, mungkin belum semuanya? Pasti kalian sudah tahu siapa yang belum siap.

Hankyung, Siwon dan Donghae sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama karena mereka punya janji dengan teman mereka di _gym _tersebut, maka mereka pamit untuk berangkat duluan, sementara yang lainnya menunggu. Dengan tidak sabaran, Heechul mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja, menunggu pangeran kita, Gyumin, di depan kamarnya. Heechul mengira si Gyumin sedang bersiap-siap. Karena sudah kesal, ia pun mulai berteriak.

"HOOOI! Kamu sedang apa sih? Lama sekali! Pakai kaus santai saja, tidak usah memilih-milih baju! Kita mau ke _gym _bukan ke pesta!" seru Heechul.

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Heechul pun penasaran dan terus saja mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar itu dan memanggil nama sang pemilik kamar berulang kali. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sampai setengah jam kemudian, kesabaran Leeteuk sudah habis dan membuka pintu kamar itu.

"SEDANG APA KAU DI DA...lam?"

Terlihat Gyumin masih asyik memeluk gulingnya, matanya masih terpejam, sepertinya ia sedang bermimpi indah karena wajah tampannya sesekali menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, tapi yang justru membuat Heechul naik darah.

Heechul mengambil sebuah ember kecil dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan sorot matanya yang mengerikan, Yesung dan Leeteuk terlihat panik dan mengejar namja cantik satu itu.

"H-_Hyung_, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ember itu?" tanya Yesung.

"Bocah itu harus diberi pelajaran!" jawab Heechul.

"T-tapi bukan begini caranya," kata Leeteuk.

"Kesabaranku sudah habis, _hyung_," Heechul menoleh ke arah Leeteuk sambil terus berjalan.

Akhirnya Leeteuk dan Yesung memutuskan untuk berhenti mengikuti Heechul.

"Ah, sudah tidak ada yang bisa membujuknya lagi. Hankyung _hyung _pergi duluan, sih," gumam Yesung.

Teriakan Heechul pun menggelegar.

"HOOOI, BANGUUUN!"

BYUURR! Terdengar suara air. Semua sudah mengira, Heechul akan menyiram pangeran tidur kita dengan ember itu. Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menggigit-gigit kukunya karena tidak tega melihat sang namja kesayangannya diguyur seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aaargh, aku basah!" seru pangeran tidur kita, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _**Gyumin**_.**  
**

"Kau masih bertanya? Hah? Apa kau lupa bahwa kita Minggu pagi ini kita akan ke _gym_? Memangnya tidak ada yang memberitahumu?" Heechul bertanya balik sambil memberikan tatapan _deathglare_.

Gyumin menepuk dahinya, "Oh iya, Leeteuk _hyung _sudah memberitahuku!" serunya. Ia hanya duduk terdiam di kasurnya.

"BAYANGKAN, KITA MENUNGGUMU SAMPAI SETENGAH JAM! Lalu, mengapa kau masih diam saja? SANA, PERGILAH UNTUK MANDI!" seru Heechul._  
_

Gyumin pun berjalan ke kamar mandi, diiringi dengan tiga tatapan _deathglare_. Mengapa menjadi tiga? Karena ditambah dengan Leeteuk dan Yesung. Sorot mata Leeteuk seolah-olah mengatakan _'Kenapa kau bisa lupa? Aku kan sudah memberitahumu!'_. Sementara Yesung pun berkata, "Sebagai hukumannya, kau nanti berangkat sendiri ke _gym _kalau mau menyusul. Kalau mau di rumah, ya sudah."

Semuanya pun mulai berangkat ke _gym _kecuali Sungmin yang berjalan menghampiri Gyumin.

"Mau menyusul atau tidak? Kalau iya, aku akan menunggumu disini, kamu berangkat dengan aku saja," katanya.

"Ah, baiklah."

.

.

.

Sekarang mari kita lupakan soal _gym_. Saat ini, mereka sudah pulang ke _dorm _dan sedang bersantai. Gyumin asyik mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya, semua orang disana sudah bisa menebak pasti ia sedang berkencan dengan laptopnya.

**shirokim (Kim Shi Ro)**: Gyumin, aku penasaran dengan wajahmu. Bisakah kita melakukan _video call_? ^^

**jogyumin03 (Jo Gyu Min)**: _Video call_? Segitu penasarankah kamu denganku? ._.

**shirokim (Kim Shi Ro)**: _Aniyo_, aku hanya mau memastikan kalau kamu benar-benar seorang manusia :p

**jogyumin03 (Jo Gyu Min)**: Jadi kau pikir aku alien?-_-

**shirokim (Kim Shi Ro)**: Bukan begituuu... Jadi bagaimana, kamu mau?

**jogyumin03 (Jo Gyu Min)**: Ah, bagaimana ya...

**shirokim (Kim Shi Ro)**: Ayolaaah. Aku penasaran~ XD

**jogyumin03 (Jo Gyu Min)**: Oke oke, tapi jangan histeris ya, jangan terkejut, dan jangan sebarkan ke siapa-siapa...

**shirokim (Kim Shi Ro)**: _Waeyo_? Kenapa kamu begitu grogi? Aku sudah pasang _video call _nih...

Akhirnya _video call _terpasang. Gyumin melambai kecil sambil tersenyum. Wajah Shiro terlihat sangat terkejut.

**shirokim (Kim Shi Ro)**: Wajahmu sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun _oppa_!

**jogyumin03 (Jo Gyu Min)**: Apa maksudmu? Aku ini Cho Kyuhyun!

**shirokim (Kim Shi Ro)**: Gyumin, tolong jangan bercanda...

**jogyumin03 (Jo Gyu Min)**: Aku serius! Kau sudah pernah melihat foto setiap kamar di _dorm _kami kan? Sini, lihat kamarku~

Gyumin-yang ternyata adalah **Kyuhyun **(Kyuhyun!) menggeser-geser laptopnya, memperlihatkan kamarnya. Shiro terlihat sangat terkejut, bola matanya hampir keluar dan untung saja belum keluar.

**shirokim (Kim Shi Ro)**: Kalau begitu coba panggilkan Siwon _oppa_!

**jogyumin03 (Jo Gyu Min)**: Ah sepertinya kamu masih tidak percaya. Baiklah...

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamarnya dan memanggil Siwon. Shiro dapat melihat bahwa Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Siwon dan terlihat sedang menjelaskan sesuatu dan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah laptopnya. Siwon pun mengerti dan tersenyum, melambai kearah Shiro-tepatnya ke arah laptop itu. Siwon pun mengetikkan sesuatu untuk Shiro, sementara terlihat di seberang sana wajah Shiro sangat girang bagaikan... Bayangkan saja sendiri ya.

**jogyumin03 (Jo Gyu Min)**: _Annyeong _Kim Shi Ro, senang bisa mengenalmu :) ^^

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Shiro memutuskan _video call_ mereka.

**jogyumin03 (Jo Gyu Min)**: Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang wajahmu? XD

**shirokim (Kim Shi Ro)**: Tentu saja kau sangat tampan, _oppa_! Oh iya, mengapa kau menggunakan nama samaran?

**jogyumin03 (Jo Gyu Min)**: Waktu itu aku sedang sangat bosan, lalu tiba-tiba aku dapat ide untuk bergabung di _social network _baru ini dan memakai nama samaran dan memutuskan untuk berteman dengan seorang ELF ^^ :D

**shirokim (Kim Shi Ro)**: Ah, begitu rupanya. Aku benar-benar ELF yang beruntung~~~ XD

.

.

.

*****..::FIN::..*****

Gimana pendapat kalian? :D

Kependekan dan endingnya nggantung ya? Alurnya kecepetan? Aish... u_u

Don't be a silent reader, review please :)

Yang mau nge**bash** silahkan, tapi **cukup ngebash saya saja dan jangan nyulut fanwar** :)

Maaf kalau ada kata yang kurang berkenan..

Gamsa hamnida ^^:)


End file.
